A Foster Home For the BAU
by HOC97
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots of how I see the BAU as a family:)) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Ok these are going to be one shots on how I see the BAU as a family. From season5 onwards. Sorry if they don't make sense most of the time. AU**

**Character Background: the entire BAU team are all teenagers living in a foster home with JJ and Hotch as foster parents. **

**Reid: Reid (12) is there because his mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and was declared un-fit to look after Spencer**

**Prentiss: Prentiss (15) is there because her parents were involved in illegal trading and ran away to some foreign country and left Emily behind**

**Morgan: Morgan (17) is there because his father was abusing him.**

**Garcia: Garcia (also 17) is there because both her parents died.**

**Sub Characters:**

**Rossi: The fun uncle that drops by now and then.**

**Straus: The rich great aunt that manipulates them all because she funds the entire house. **

**Story:**

Emily shuffled in the door with Spencer talking obsessively behind her about some Russian film that he wanted to see at the movie theatre on Friday.

"So, want to go see it?" Reid said bouncing excitedly

Of course Prentiss being a total Emo said: "No Reid! I don't want to see your stupid little Russian film! And besides JJ and Hotch won't let you see it either it's 15 hours long!"

"Emily! Don't shout at Spencer!" JJ scolded as she entered the hall-way

"But he hasn't shut up since we left school!" she said fighting her corner.

"But you're the only other person who can understand Russian" he wined

"Wait, what do you mean, understand Russian?" JJ asked a little confused.

"Reid wants to go see a_ 15 hour_ long movie in Russian!" Emily said a little exasperated

"Out of the question Reid" JJ said sternly to Spencer. She may have only been these kids foster mom but she felt like she had known them their entire lives.

They followed her into the kitchen where she poured them both a glass of orange juice.

"So did anything happen at school today?" JJ asked as she looked at the two of them

"Emily joined the debate team!" Reid said happily

"SHUT UP REID!" she shouted in a hushed tone.

"What was that?" Hotch asked as he walked in.

"Emily joined the debate team!" Reid mused as Prentiss gave him a death glare.

"Who joined the debate team?" Morgan asked as he walked in with Garcia

"Emily!"

"Reid!" she said knowing what was coming next

"Okay! That's up on Facebook" Garcia said smiling.

"Tanks a lot Spence" Prentiss muttered grimly.

**Authors note:**

**Yay finely finished! Hope you liked and please, please, please Review! They mean a lot to meXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you for all the support in the last chapter:) I hope you like this one just as much;))**

Morgan sat on the couch with Garcia flicking through the channels until they settled on the newest episode of Ghost Whisperer.

They were half way through the episode when Reid runs in and dives behind the couch. Emily storms in thirty seconds later with "kill" in her eyes.

"Is Reid in here?" she demanded

"Nope, I think I saw him run out back though" Morgan said covering for him because he did owe him for helping him pass his biology test.

Emily quickly tuned on her heels and sped towards the back door. Reid poked his head out from behind the couch when he heard the door slam.

"Ok dude, what is going on?" Morgan said as Reid emerged.

"I was going into Emily's room to ask if I could use some paper from her printer because there's none in mine and Hotch locked his office. So when I went in she wasn't there and there was a file open on her computer, and I just looked at it! Then she came in, saw me looking at it and that's when all this started." Reid exclaimed.

Morgan just rolled his eyes and muttered _for God sakes_. Just then Emily appeared in the doorway. Morgan held her back as she lunged towards Reid, who now hid behind Garcia.

"Ok you two this has got to stop. Need I remind you of what will happen if this continues?" Morgan warned the two who now had guilty looks on their faces.

"Group therapy!" he further preached "That's what will happen. I don't want to go through it, you don't want to go through it and if we have to go through it" he warned shaking a finger at them both "I will kick your asses so hard you will not be able to sit down for a week! Got it? So get along or act nice in front of Hotch and JJ, understand"

"Yes" they both said together.

"Good" he said "Now go upstairs and finish your homework"

Reid and Prentiss, defeated, stomped up the stairs. "Look at my God of thunder laying down the law" Garcia said in her flirty tone.

"Someone had to Mama, someone had to" Morgan replied shaking his head.

**Authors note**

**Hi sorry for the extremely late update, I write stuff as it comes to me (again really sorry, it's bad I know:/) but please review and tell me what you think.**

**Yours,**

**HOC97xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Hi thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter :) Enjoy!**

The tension at the table could be cut with a knife. Reid pushed his food around the plate, Emily stabbed her diner meanwhile Morgan was looking up every five seconds and giving them a glare that said "Act normal or I'll kill you. Reid reached shakily to get his drink when he knocked it over right into Emily's lap.

"Reid you idiot, you did that on purpose!" Emily screeched at him

"No I didn't, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" Reid squeaked putting his hands up defensively

"Emily sit down!" Hotch demanded. "What is the matter with all of you? You've been acting weird all week and JJ and I are tired of it." Everyone at the table was silent.

"We're going to sort this out tomorrow. We're having a group therapy session."

The second those words were out of his mouth the whole table erupted in a chorus of "Noooooooo!"

"Yes" Hotch said sternly "We've been required to one for some time now and this is the perfect excuse"

_The next day…. (8:45 am-the living room)_

"This is your fault Reid!" Prentiss glared at the young genius.

"Wait what, no it's not!" Reid squeaked back.

"Shut up it's both your faults, now why don't you stop arguing and help come up with a plan" Morgan barked. "Garcia do you have the schedule from Hotch's computer?"

"Like you have to ask, oh so perfect muscle man" She laughed handing him the sheet of paper.

"Ok, so he's planned to have it at 12:30 so that give us 3 and a half hours to think up a plan and put it into action". Morgan organized.

They sat and thought hard to come up with an escape route from the dreaded group therapy.

"I've got it!" Garcia said with a light bulb practically going on over her head…..

**Authors note**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all and hearing what you think. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**PS. This is the fastest I've ever uploaded a chapter.**

**Forever yours **

**HOC97xx :)**


End file.
